Vehicles traveling along a road often sustain damage from being hit by debris falling from other vehicles, particularly large vehicles such as utility trucks. The falling debris can result from safety negligence on the part of the vehicle operator and/or owner. Repairs to vehicles as a result of debris impacts can be costly to the owners (e.g., when damage is not covered by insurance, due to high deductible, and/or the like) and insurers (e.g., when covering claims made by the insured). Furthermore, falling debris can present a substantial hazard for a motorcyclist, an individual riding in a vehicle with the window open, an individual riding in a convertible vehicle with the top down, and/or the like, as well as when it penetrates a vehicle component (e.g., windshield, wheel, etc.).
Various types of vehicles are equipped with different sensors that can detect damage and/or malfunctioning equipment on the vehicle. Additionally, various types of vehicles, particularly industrial vehicles, are equipped with devices that periodically broadcast location information for the vehicle. In the field of shared vehicles, such as public transportation vehicles, an approach for collecting and disseminating crowd-sourced information relating to a shared vehicle has been proposed. In this case, users of mobile client devices can provide information regarding the shared vehicle on which they are riding. The information, such as predicted arrival/departure times, a condition of the shared vehicle, and/or the like, can be shared with other users and/or a customer service system affiliated with the shared vehicle.